Virtual reality technology allows users of virtual reality media player devices to be immersed in virtual reality worlds presented by the media player devices. In some examples, such virtual reality worlds may be based on camera-captured real-world scenery. For example, color and depth data representative of real-world objects within real-world capture spaces may be captured, processed, and presented to users to generate virtual reality worlds within which the users may be immersed during a virtual reality experience.
Various challenges may be associated with capturing data representative of real-world objects and processing the data to generate virtual reality worlds that appear realistic and immersive so as to be enjoyable for users to experience. For example, one challenge may be associated with accurately capturing data (e.g., color data, depth data, etc.) representative of the real-world objects as various sources of noise may compromise the integrity of data captured by individual capture devices capturing the data (e.g., video cameras, depth capture devices, etc.). This challenge may be particularly pronounced in applications where real-world data is captured, processed, and distributed for presentation to users in real time.